


【带卡】惊蛰

by FFFeryn



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 双卡双带, 火影 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFeryn/pseuds/FFFeryn
Summary: 双卡双带有强制sex有3p避雷注意





	【带卡】惊蛰

**Author's Note:**

> 双卡双带  
> 有强制sex  
> 有3p  
> 避雷注意

惊蛰  
惊蛰——天气回暖，春雷始鸣，惊醒蛰伏于地下冬眠的昆虫。

 

　1、鹿惊

鹿惊要去铁之国交换的消息不胫而走。对于木叶大部分高中生而言，铁之国是遥不可及的桃源乡。

然而带人并不想恭喜他。他看着那个被团团包围的银色身影，转头离开了教室。  
　　  
天台上没有一丝风，今年的夏天闷热极了。带人百无聊赖，点了烟开始发呆。  
他比任何人都更早知道这个消息。鹿惊在卡卡西那里补习近半个月，为的就是这次申请考试，顺利的话，鹿惊会在为期六个月的交换后参加一个国际规模的数学赛事——，也是卡卡西帮他申请的。  
“如果喜欢，就请一直走下去。”  
鹿惊有些害羞的转述卡卡西的话。带人看得出他是喜悦的，他比谁都知道鹿惊喜欢数学，喜欢那些他不懂的坐标系和公式，喜欢哼着歌转着笔的解题，还喜欢对着他满篇红色的卷子生气，瞪大眼睛训他：你到底是哪里不会！  
一思及此，带人的嘴角扯带出抹笑意。他和鹿惊从幼稚园到高中，历经无数次分班，一直都在一起。虽然性格迥异，也还是打打闹闹相伴长大，带人如今已经是是十七岁的半大少年，嘴上不会说，但他心里看重这份感情——鹿惊是他每天坐在教室里的唯一理由。  
……唯一理由。

“又抽烟！”  
后背狠狠挨了一下子，不等他他回头，鹿惊便掐灭了了他指尖的烟。  
带人打量他隐在口罩下的脸，看上去圆润不少，“卡卡西把你喂的不错？”  
鹿惊有些不好意思的表示老师做的饭不要太好吃，“你真应该来尝一尝。”

　　“算了吧，我可不想看见卡卡西系围裙的模样。”  
卡卡西老师才不下厨房呢，鹿惊在心里反驳。，他忍不住想起宇智波老师在厨房熟门熟路的笑颜，饭都是他做的，每天晚上他们围桌而坐，吃完饭还是宇智波老师来洗碗。虽然他每天都假装回去对面自己的宿舍，但鹿惊把一切都看在眼里——双人的牙杯牙刷，成对的枕头和桌子上倒扣的相片，他们共同的生活印记是如此明显。有时候听两人插科打诨鹿惊简直要脸红起来。

　　“……带人…对两个男人在一起怎么看？” 几乎是无意识的问出口，鹿惊也被自己吓了一跳。  
“哈？”带人皱着眉头看他，“问这个干嘛？怪恶心的。”  
鹿惊的心沉了下去。他母亲早逝，父亲常年不在身边，而带人干脆是孤儿，收养他的是一位位高权重的大人物——同样无暇陪伴。鹿惊不敢想象如果他没能遇到带人会怎样，他同样不敢去想他们某天会各奔前程，然后渐行渐远。  
而旗木卡卡西和宇智波飞给了他一个理想画面——鹿惊希望多年后他和带人也能那样生活在一起。他知道那是爱情，但如果他仅有的生命里都纠缠着内轮带人，那为什么不能连未来也一起纠缠进去？  
他看着带人烦闷的样子，最终什么都没说。

 

　　鹿惊的飞机在周日上午。带人是唯一一个收到邀请去送机的人——这是他颇为得意的一点，卡卡西不能算在邀请之列，尽管他才是真正开车送机的人，但是带人在心里把他归为司机那一栏，而自己是鹿惊的朋友，地位自然要更高些。  
有时候带人觉得卡卡西对鹿惊是真的好，全力支持不计回报的好。带人有时候感到嫉妒。他也说不清为什么，或许因为那两人之间他无处插足，又或许，只是因为每次卡卡西对鹿惊总是不吝赞美，而只会用三角尺敲他的脑袋——  
“检验一份试题是否成功的最终标准，就是让鹿惊的分数和最后一名相差两倍——你说对吗，内轮同学？”  
连口罩都遮不住他揶揄又嫌弃的脸。  
　 想到那张脸，带人撇了撇嘴。他和鹿惊一大早去找卡卡西。因为没什么出远门的经验，鹿惊的行李冗杂沉重，两人一路行来，都有些见汗。　  
　 “——等下，这不是阿飞的车？”男孩子对好车总是印象深刻。这车在学校一排整齐到无聊的丰田里无比扎眼，带人不止一次嘀咕过一个体育老师居然这么有钱，“送机的不应该是卡卡西么？”  
鹿惊朝带人投去警告的眼神，纠正道：“是卡卡西老师。”  
带人对老师直呼其名的习惯他已见怪不怪。宇智波飞是他们班的担任先生，因为没什么架子，男生女生都愿意直呼其名。但卡卡西可不一样，学生对他什么态度他表面上不在意，其实心里都记得清楚。偏偏带人对此一点都不顾忌。“你安静的等着就好，老师借个车还不容易么？”

　　宿舍里。  
“醒醒，”卡卡西拍了拍阿飞的肩膀，“借你车一用。”  
阿飞半闭着眼翻出钥匙给他，嘟囔，“说的跟不是你的一样。”  
“就是你的车啊。”那辆价格不菲的SUV是卡卡西送他的生日礼物，所有者自然是阿飞的名字。  
　　车是阿飞心仪很久的那款，当时他刚刚毕业，工资养活自己还勉强，买车简直做梦都不敢想。他约卡卡西去车展也就是过过眼瘾，怎么都想不到卡卡西会记在心里——卡卡西工作早，多少有些存款，为了这辆车也是花光了积蓄。阿飞拿到钥匙的时候都快哭了，卡卡西只是笑着说还不快去试试车。  
　　想到往事，阿飞清醒了不少，他顺势吻了吻爱人的手背，带着鼻音哼哼，“我都是你的，我的车怎么不是你的。”  
“嗨嗨。”卡卡西忍不住俯身亲他一口，两人的脸贴得很近，气氛有些旖旎，卡卡西一笑，就在阿飞准备接吻的那一刻拉远了距离——  
“鹿惊还在楼下等着呢，我先走了。”  
阿飞一腔心思扑了个空，半晌才回过神来，飞快下地穿衣洗漱。  
　　于是，卡卡西刚把行李装好就看见了熟悉的笑脸，两个孩子先打了招呼，卡卡西明知故问说你怎么来了。  
“鹿惊也是我学生啊。”  
阿飞对卡卡西挤了挤眼睛，理由冠冕堂皇。往返机场要三四个小时，他才不想浪费难得的周末。  
卡卡西什么看不明白，趁着孩子们都进了后座，他抬头提醒对方：“别忘了我们还得把带人送回来。”

阿飞“啊！！”了一声，想趁机去市里约会的小心思彻底破灭。  
卡卡西只是暗笑，“上车吧，老司机。”  
鹿惊对两位老师的腻歪见怪不怪，他只担心带人看出什么端倪，不过带人的注意力显然都在这车上。  
“不知道阿飞能不能让我试驾下。”孩子气的模样看得鹿惊好笑，一车四人，就这样行驶在六月的清晨里。

　　从心底尊敬的老师、亲密的竹马还有令人向往的游学生活。对鹿惊来说，一切都是美好蓬勃的样子，他还需要很久，才能看到那蛰伏在阴影里、随时准备袭来的，名为“命运”的爪牙。

　　2、偷情  
　　期末考试在即，本该是放松的星期五，然而面对接连的作业和小测，学生们完全高兴不起来。  
　　“——所以说，一套试题无论多难，总会有同学拿到满分或者接近满分。”银发老师手里的正是鹿惊的答卷，“所谓教学相长，同学们的进步也给了我新考验。嘛，做老师的乐趣大概就在此了。”  
常年戴着白色口罩，传说有洁癖，给人看了脸就会过敏的卡卡西老师如是说。  
　　底下的学生生无可恋。在画满红叉的数学卷子前，卡卡西掀开口罩跳大腿舞都无法弥补他们内心的伤痕。  
这位笑眯眯的银发老师什么都好——长得好讲得好声音也好，纵然本人懒散又毒舌，喜欢戴口罩装神秘，性格还烂到爆，依旧在学生中享有超高人气——唯独一点无法原谅，他负责全学园的数学出题偏偏还喜欢在考试里搞花样，不知虐哭多少心怀憧憬的少女少年。  
期末考试只有六道大题，一道分值二十，额外的第六题出给overqualified的学生加分——这根本是特指畑鹿惊吧——大家在私底下吐槽，然后哭着去求鹿惊给他们划重点。他们的数学考试从不监考，因为全年级六套卷子A-F混合随机发放，一个教室内的学生往往只有补充题一样，真正让学生抄无可抄。  
全校不知多少女孩子在期末时期一边复习一边哭着退掉了“卡卡西老师后援团”——虽说来年开学又会加回去就是了。

“老师，能考满分的同学已经走掉了啊……”正派发新测验的班长小声控诉。  
　　“嗯？虽说这次鹿惊不在，大家也不要指望试卷难度下降哦。”卡卡西慢悠悠的说，“毕竟比起均分，方差才是最能体现出题人水平的东西。”  
“不过也不要太在意卷面分数，和往年一样，最终的成绩会依照分布做出调整。”一片怨声载道中，卡卡西挥手离开教室。  
“——老师期待你们的表现。”  
　　  
“卡卡西老师，工作时间偷跑约会，你的学生们都知道么？”  
“把我拉来这里的人有什么脸面说这话。”卡卡西环顾四周，环境实在称不上整洁，天窗开着，透进的阳光中飞舞着微尘。只是比起外面，这里无疑更阴凉干爽，正适合做些流汗的事情。  
　　“这就是你说的好地方？”  
“怎么样？”宇智波飞仔细锁好门，晃了晃手里的钥匙，“体育教师的特权。”  
“器材室play么？”卡卡西的手若有似无摸上对方的侧腰，黑色的工字背心下肌肉膨隆，手感美妙，他放低声音：“我们算不算完成高中生的妄想？”  
“还不都是佐助那小子……”阿飞拉起他的手咬了一口，“搞得我们像偷情一样。”  
卡卡西轻笑一声，借势把阿飞圈进手臂里，另一只手拉下口罩——这是他们接吻的先兆。阿飞心里一跳，卡卡西的脸在幽暗的空间里仿佛在发光。  
“那就做点偷情该做的……唔嗯……”  
两具成熟火热的躯体紧贴在一起，唇舌交缠告一段落，阿飞突然说：“等到新年，我们向富岳公开关系吧。”  
卡卡西一愣。宇智波富岳是阿飞的同族，两人年龄上相差了十几岁，按辈分却又是同辈。原本不是多近的亲缘，但阿飞幼年失怙，富岳一家对他多为照顾，其间亲疏自然大不一样。每年新年，卡卡西都会被阿飞带去富岳家——当然是以朋友的身份。  
卡卡西对“朋友”的身份并无怨言，宇智波富岳的大儿子和他差不多年龄，那是个传统温馨的家庭，也是阿飞珍视的家。卡卡西自己孑然一身，不代表阿飞没有出柜的压力。他只是想不到对方会在此刻提起，“怎么突然说这个……”

　　“卡卡西。”阿飞在恋人的耳边吐露着热气，“我仔细想过了，再这样对你不公平，而且——”  
“走了鹿惊来了佐助，我不想谁再打扰我们了……”  
“卡卡西……”阿飞带着鼻音的声调像是撒娇一样，被他叫到名字的人只觉得从脊柱泛起酥麻。  
不好。卡卡西的脑内一片混乱，自从佐助放了暑假过来玩，他们就进入了禁欲期，而眼下，比蠢蠢欲动的下身更糟糕的是他似乎预知到阿飞要说什么——这个笨蛋舔着他的耳廓，要命的声音像是带了剧毒的蛇，钻进他的耳洞里。  
“卡卡西，我好爱你。”  
　　  
时间停滞般，是卡卡西首先打破沉默——他直接上手撕扯阿飞的衣物，得到了对方的热烈回应。钥匙砸在地面，哗啦的响动，皮带扣落地，金属碰击的声音，衣物摩擦，熨帖整齐的衬衫西裤被扔到地上，唯有泛红的双眼和雪白肉体煽动着欲望。  
“你——你里面没穿……”阿飞气息不稳。  
是什么时候？他费力回想——难道卡卡西今天就是这样子来的学校？就是这样子给学生讲课还若无其事坐在办公室里？  
卡卡西趴伏在半人高的跳马上，浑身发热泛红，不复从容模样。他回头，哑着声音问：“喜欢么？”  
他回望的眼神水雾氤氲，带了邀功的意味。明明是挑衅勾引的表情，阿飞却生生看出了忐忑的讨好，每到这种时候，阿飞就会清醒的意识到——  
　　他的恋人，习惯了天才的架势，似乎鲜有苦手之事，床事上也作风大胆，但实际上卡卡西比他还小一岁啊，阿飞的胸口涌起奇妙的情感，感动，疼惜，怜爱，想要保护，对一个成年男人怀抱这样的感情似乎很可笑，可阿飞只怕自己在不知道的地方冷落他，只怕自己还不够爱他，怕他因为自己而难过受伤。  
很多时候，比起他自己，阿飞倒是更在意卡卡西的感受，这份感情延续到床上，就变成阿飞节制体谅而卡卡西担心他不能尽兴——反而每次情事都换着法的去撩他。  
“你这个……笨卡卡。”  
抛弃最后的理智，关于喜不喜欢、有多喜欢这种问题，阿飞向来选择用身体回答。

　　3摊牌

　　放课后的办公室只剩一人。  
“稀客啊内轮。”卡卡西甚至没抬头，只是晃了晃笔，“提前说，我是不可能期末放水的。”  
内轮带人的眼神让他察觉到不对，“——这是怎么了？有什么困扰可以坐下说。”  
带人斜身坐上了书桌，直直逼近他的老师，漆黑的眼压抑了某种情绪。  
　 “少跟我装正经样子。”恶意的气息拍打在卡卡西的鼓膜上，“你个被男人干的骚浪货。”  
被骂作骚浪货的男人身姿笔挺坐于桌前，雪白的衬衫一尘不染，连领口都扣得一丝不差。说是为人师表的范本也不为过。  
卡卡西乌黑的眼一瞬不瞬的与他对视，神色淡淡的说：“内轮同学，我希望你对自己的话负责。”  
　　“上周五——”带人拉长声调，他迫切想要撕破这人冷静的表情，“还要我提醒你么？”  
卡卡西若有所思，器材室那扇天窗有一人大小，一直敞开着，没想到会带来这种麻烦。  
“期末翘课可不是什么好习惯——你看了多少？”  
“全程。”带人盯着他的一字一顿。

　　那天，他贪图凉爽跑去那里睡觉，藏在体操垫后已经半梦半醒，谁知道会撞见自己的老师做那种事……他一个周末都如鲠在喉，但是若问他内轮带人在愤怒什么，他却什么都说不上来。  
气氛陷入尴尬。  
“唔……”卡卡西叹气，尽力诚恳的道歉，“抱歉，内轮……”  
“这件事的确是老师欠考虑……”卡卡西此刻颇为狼狈，从师十多年，他还没在学生面前如此气短过，“怎么说……如果你愿意，期末结束后，我和宇智波老师一起，大家一起去吃些什么，也好正式的道歉。”  
“哈！”带人嘲讽的看着他，“这算什么？贿赂？封口费？？”  
“……那你想要怎样呢？”  
想要怎样？带人的心里烧起一把暗火，他又想起卡卡西被压在身下狠狠贯穿时温顺缠绵的模样——卡卡西低低的叫着那个名字，抱着那个人说吊车尾你再深点我们好久没做了……  
所见的画面几经变幻，变成了老师取悦于他的幻景，几度入侵他的梦境。  
真下流，但也真让人向往。那个用三角尺敲他脑袋的天才老师已经彻底扭曲，变成了和欲望勾连的形象。  
“……和他分手！” 黑发少年脱口而出，如同一道惊雷劈下，他从没有这样强烈的欲望，想要占有什么，想要破坏什么，不顾一切不择手段，如果有人敢阻挡，就连同世界一同毁掉。  
他的声音冷静的不像是自己的：“你们做的很尽兴嘛，连我拍照都没发现。  
“你觉得……我把照片拿给校长会怎么样？”  
　　“校长会怎么说？我想想，最受重视的青年老师是个在男人身下摇屁股的同性恋、还和体育老师搞办公室恋情？”  
“真是大新闻啊，学校会开除你们吧，卡卡西？”  
他抬头寻找老师的眼睛，他以为自己会在里面看到绝望看到惊慌，可让他震惊的是——  
银发男人毫无动摇。  
“——说完了？该夸你逻辑有进步吗，内轮？竟然知道要挟老师了。可惜——可惜我不会答应你的任何要求，”银发的青年低声冷笑，“你以为我是怎么离开大学到这儿教书的？”  
　　“我告诉你，除非我愿意，否则谁都别想我们分开。”  
卡卡西一惯是慵懒又高冷的，但不嚣张，可是这一刻却眼神冰冷，语气森然——  
“你愿意告就去告吧！我和阿飞问心无愧。无论是工作上还是别的什么，轮不到你一个小鬼来说三道四。”  
少年被挑战了自尊，他气得发抖，冷笑着放话：“我们走着瞧！”  
　　“那老师等你表现。”银发老师做了个“请”的手势，他冷笑一声，“只是比起我们的床事，你还是先操心下你的三角函数吧——”  
　　“吊车尾内轮君。”

带人第一次在学校呆到那么晚。  
　　少年久久站在墙角，夕阳将他的影子拉成一把漆黑的尖刃。他看见宇智波飞慢悠悠来接那个男人，突然想起卡卡西上课时讲过的小八卦——阿飞一个体育老师会做担任先生都是因为他嫌麻烦推了这个职位。在学校里，他们并不避讳彼此的亲近，可谁能想到两人是这种关系……  
带人盯着二人相携离开的背影，捏紧了拳头。

　　4幸福

　　期末考是在平静中结束的。阿飞在一片蝉鸣声中宣布一周后返校集合，进行野外考察——顺路领取成绩。  
卡卡西站在门外，听到学生们兴奋的叫喊里掺杂了对数学成绩的忧虑，简直忍俊不禁。他突然想到如果再也看不到他们喊他老师，那该是多大的遗憾。  
带人的事还没告诉阿飞——反正再怎么样学校也不会在期末的节点为难他们。卡卡西不愿让想阿飞感到自责或者不安，他还记得自己被大学除名的时候阿飞哭的多惨，像个孩子似的蹲在门口，不停说都是我不好……  
那时候的阿飞快毕业了，只要毕业，他们的事情就构不成师生丑闻——卡卡西在大学任教高等数学，确确实实教过阿飞，这家伙第一年挂科，二年级重修，在他那里补习好久才勉强及格，就是这点叫人抓了把柄。  
他们确实是在阿飞重修期间萌生了超越了发小或是师生的感情，但是一码归一码，卡卡西决不会在学术公平上有任何容情。  
让卡卡西宽慰的是，阿飞从没抱怨他的严格。阿飞最后的成绩虽然只是低空飞过，却是他对着习题痛苦蹉跎的成果——道德总是嘴上说来容易，他能坚守公私分明，但阿飞也这么想，卡卡西就觉得特别满足。  
然而有些事情注定要有代价的。  
两人关系被曝光之后，学校不单质疑卡卡西的操守，还怀疑阿飞的成绩。卡卡西态度强硬一力担保，最后他被开除，阿飞毕业。  
这件事在学界一时轰动。卡卡西是领域内公认的天才——10岁开始在各类赛事上展露头角，13岁就读大学，16岁拿到学位，17岁开始在国立大学教基础课同时进行调和分析的研究，20岁的时候成为火之国历史上最年轻的教授。21岁拿到终身成就奖，从偏微分到调和分析，他的学术成果定义了国际最高水准。当时五大国基础科学委员会给他颁奖，有一句非常著名的颁奖词被后人频频引用——数学是从他身体里流淌出来的。  
而这样的人物在最风光的时候被举报与男学生不伦，最后落得被高校除名的下场，可以说学术界几年份的八卦都在他身上了。

 

　　“快尝尝！”阿飞端上最后一道菜，双手合十，“庆祝学期结束阅卷完成、佐助走了终于清净我们又能——喂卡卡西你在听吗？！”  
“想起了以前的事。” 卡卡西放下筷子，抬眸一笑，“记得你毕业的时候哭的停不下来，怎么劝都没用。”  
　　“你……突然提这个干嘛！”阿飞的脸倏地就红了，“何况我才不是因为毕业……”  
他的声音低了下去。  
阿飞比一般男孩感情丰沛些，但从小到大，他两次掉眼泪都与卡卡西有关。  
第一次是小学二年级，他出院后发现卡卡西已经转学了，那时候，他们是关系微妙的同学；第二次是则是大学重逢，他害卡卡西丢了教授的工作，那时卡卡西是老师，他是学生。  
卡卡西轻轻把手覆到阿飞手上，“阿飞，我有事情要说……”  
阿飞恍惚的回想起， 大学那次，他拽着卡卡西泪流不止，那个时候他觉得一切都完了——卡卡西的前程毁了，他和卡卡西也完蛋了。最后还是银发青年拉着他的胳膊把他从地上拽起来，说我只问一件事：你还想不想和我在一起？  
他被这人气势汹汹的样子吓到了，他说想、他说我不要分开，可是……  
卡卡西说没有可是。那别哭了，我们一起去别处，我还找得到工作呢，你怕什么？！大哭包！  
　　  
　　有一个天才的恋人是什么体验？阿飞觉得妙不可言。他年龄比你小学历却比你高，务实、可靠、善于解决问题，当得起世界上的一切赞誉。他不懂卡卡西身体里流淌的数学，但是那些流淌的温情、执著、偶尔的坏脾气和孩子气都是只有他才明白的东西。  
他终于不再是那个只会哭、对自己对彼此都没信心的笨蛋了——  
　　“我都知道了”阿飞对着恋人露出笑容，“——此处不留人，自有留人处。”  
卡卡西一怔，释然的笑起来。阿飞毕业离校的那天，他曾对校门比了一个……不太雅观的手势。  
“我们走，”年轻的教授牵着目瞪口呆的恋人，“此地不留人，自有留人处。让他们后悔去吧！”

　　很久之后，有人问卡卡西你最幸福的时刻是什么？卡卡西首先想起的竟是这个普通夜晚。那时候花瓶尚未打碎，幸福在他们的生活中肆意绽放。  
所以，在卡卡西微笑着送恋人坐上野外考察的客车时，根本不会想到这会是最后的诀别。

　　5罹难

　　宇智波飞死于山难。

　　意外发生的区域下了一周的雨，警方搜救无果，连尸体都没找到。  
阴沉的雨天，凝固的氛围，还有女孩子们低声的啜泣，成了二年D组对那个夏天的集体回忆。  
学生间众说纷纭，无人知晓实际情况究竟怎样。一切毫无预兆，或许正因毫无预兆，不幸才称之为不幸。

　　带人再次见到卡卡西是在开学的班级训话上。旗木老师声音喑哑，宣布新的学期D组由他来接手，代替那个男人。  
新的学期开始，没有了阿飞的班级仍然要运转，正如那个裹在教师白大褂里的身体，再如何形销骨立也要站上讲台继续生活。  
整整一天都没人大声说话，因为提到的那个名字，连笑声都变成了禁忌。  
日暮的教学楼回荡着蛩音。天黑的越来越早，没人愿意在这个时间滞留学校，可带人知道卡卡西还在——他在等他。  
“先吃些东西吧。”黑发少年拎着快餐进来，他把东西放在老师的办公桌上，态度温柔，“你瘦了很多。”  
银发教师静静缩在椅子里，衣领很高，他发尖的下巴埋进了阴影。  
“你说……你说阿飞那时候有话交代你？”卡卡西用不来“死前”或“失踪前”这类词语，只好语义模糊的说“那时候”。  
他发空的声音里透着希望：“……你能不能告诉我？”  
卡卡西又渴望得到恋人的消息，又怕得到他的消息。这很矛盾，但只有他自己知晓其中的煎熬——任何消息都好，他多希望有人还能与他谈论那个人，好让他继续相信阿飞还活在世上，可任何能听到的消息都在告诉他：你的恋人已经不在了。  
“……真的不吃些什么吗？”  
银发教师摇了摇头，站起身把打开的饭盒重新盖好。  
“你费心了。”  
带人的眼神一暗：“你不要后悔。”  
卡卡西失笑，来不及说什么就是一阵地转天旋——他被自己的学生压在了办公桌上。  
黑发的恶魔伏在他耳边低语：“阿飞说，让我代他好好疼你呢。卡卡西。”  
那是银发男人永远不想回顾的一幕，他如何被狠狠摁住，又如何挣扎未果，那个黑发的少年——总被他当做孩子的黑发少年——是如何用制服领带捆缚他的手，粗鲁的拽下他的西裤。  
带人的脸上满是狰狞。他一手紧捂住老师的嘴，另一手玩弄着他的下体。  
“卡卡西，你下面果然也是银色的啊……”他拉扯着对方私处稀疏的毛发，忍不住调笑，“看你饭不好好吃，硬起来倒是不含糊嘛！”　　  
卡卡西头晕眼花，竭力挣扎着，喉咙里发出呜呜的声音，几度想合拢双腿，又被学生强硬的顶开。  
射精的那一刻他终于停止挣扎，青年男子瘦削的身体染了病态的薄红。不会再有什么比这糟糕了。可是更糟的显然在后面——内轮带人扣住他的下巴，直接把手上黏稠的浊液抹进他嘴巴。  
“真是淫荡啊老师。”带人带着餍足的笑意。  
“——唔！咳……咳咳！”  
“味道很浓吧？阿飞死后你自己都没搞过对不对？”  
　　“……内轮你、你疯了吗！别碰我！”  
冰凉的润滑剂缓缓流入股间，手指入侵时青年惊骇欲绝，他用尽力气撞向带人，惯性导致整个人失去平衡跌在地上，摔得很疼，他痛苦地闷哼着。  
带人看着卡卡西半裸的身体弓起又落下，忍不住发笑：“什么啊……光着屁股就不要乱动啊……”  
“住手吧内轮带人……我是你的老师……”  
“唔……可是老师，你知道吗？”他似乎是故意的，在这个时候用起老师的称呼来，“从我看见你在器材室的精彩表现开始，整整一个假期，我都在研究怎么上你。你要是我，会在这时候收手吗？”  
他歪着头反问，竟然露出了无辜的表情。  
“还有啊，我的三角函数全都做对了吧？”少年的声音透出冷酷，“你难道不该奖励我吗，老师？”  
带人掐着卡卡西的腰肢，胡乱地扩张了几下，那个翕合的入口仿佛诱惑着他，他屈起手指转动，听着老师压抑的哼声，终于露出了满意的笑容。  
再没任何顾虑，充分发育的性器直直楔了进去。  
“哈……”第一次尝到快感滋味的带人瞪大了双眼，像头发情的狮子，咬住雌兽的喉咙，唯有血肉与黏膜的献祭才能消弭他的饥饿感。  
办公室尽是肉体的拍击声，夹杂着少年羞辱的掌掴。  
卡卡西偏着头承受剧烈的撞击，视野被撞的乱七八糟，有块刺眼的白是他被拉扯摇晃的平角裤，带人的黑皮鞋正碾在上面，弄脏了他最后的尊严。  
很多耻辱，很多不甘。然而直到对方射出来，他都没再说一句话。  
　　

6受辱

　　——咔嚓。  
手机的拍照声。闪光灯是如此刺目，卡卡西疲惫的阖上了眼。  
老师的反应让少年不满出声：“剪刀手就不必了，你倒是给我看镜头啊！”  
卡卡西蓦然睁眼，他目光灼灼。  
“蠢货！你这是在犯罪，知道吗？！”  
如果这话来自他的精英收养者，带人或许还会低头，但是由卡卡西——这个刚在他身下高潮两次的男人口里说出，未免惹人发笑。  
“你是说这个吗？”带人展示他刚拍的照片，特写镜头中的穴口还有精液在隐隐外流，淫乱的不堪入目。  
“……你有十八岁了吧？”银发男人移开目光，“成年是要负刑事责任的……你就这么想进监狱吗？！”  
带人骑在他身上，不甚在意的掐了把卡卡西的乳头——原本整齐的衬衫被扯开，那里已被啮咬出齿痕。  
“那你去告我啊！我都射在里面了你去报案啊！”少年恶意的笑了，“记得夹好屁股，让警察好好看看你是怎么被我干的。”  
“……”  
“可是如果你没有报警……”带人意味深长，“那可就是你愿意被我上了。”  
“所以，从今以后别怪我不客气。” 他亲昵的舔弄卡卡西的耳朵，说话语调纯良无害，“呐、卡卡西老师？”  
天彻底黑了，带人哼着小曲离开，徒留满地狼藉。卡卡西半靠着办公桌，呆坐在地上，许久许久，终于捂着脸笑出声来。  
“呵呵……哈哈……”  
空旷的楼层回荡着凄楚的笑声，他一边笑着，一边有什么晶亮的东西，顺着指缝滴落下来。

　　7屈服

　　“希尔伯特空间……泛函分析？”这都什么鬼，“这是你写的书吗？？”  
“……书里夹的东西别乱动。”  
带人打开一看，内页全是鬼画符，连个认识的字都没有。他咋舌，该不会鹿惊以后也要变成这样吧？　  
“喂！卡卡西，要不要一起玩啊！”看对方不理他，带人自己单人模式的打了起来。  
趁着工作的空隙，银发男人转头看去，拿着手柄的黑发侧影让他恍惚。  
“飞——”  
卡卡西戛然收声，只觉胸口发疼。再一睁眼，带人的脸直直逼近他。  
“我俩很像？”  
“……”  
“说说你们的事吧？”  
带人也坐上了沙发，状似无意的靠在他身上，卡卡西拨开少年乱放的手，烦躁的说道：“没心情。”  
说罢，卡卡西起身就想走，却发现自己无处可去——还能躲去哪里？这里就是他的家。  
那场强暴的后续，是卡卡西长达半个月的病假。校方在错误的方向上理解他的情况，校长和老师先后探望，让他保重身体，节哀顺变。  
——他们都以为阿飞是他最好的朋友。  
卡卡西唯有苦笑。只有他自己清楚，会搞到住院这种地步有多少是身体问题，有多少是心病，又有多少是因为那场难以启齿的凌辱，让他只能以此逃避自己的学生。一想到会在学校——教室里、走廊里、甚至那个办公室里——无论在哪里都能碰到带人，他就觉得发自骨髓的寒冷。  
那是他一个人的地狱。无人可以求救。  
然而没想到少年会主动来看他——在卡卡西为探病的人群中没有他而松一口气的时候，带人慢悠悠走进来，手里拿了一束红玫瑰。  
“做我的情人吧。”  
“……这玩笑一点都不好笑。”  
“你脸都白了，我有这么可怕吗，卡卡西？”  
“……”  
“你看，你也不想我还在学校胡来吧？”少年把玫瑰放下，坐在床头，“除非你永远不来学校，否则办公室、厕所、还有你去过的器材室，能玩的地方太多了。”  
“……闭嘴！”  
“好好好，就算你不在乎别人怎么看，那么，那个家伙呢？”  
“……什么意思？”  
　　“就是——你总不希望，他死后还要被学生们议论，说这人是个死同性恋吧？”带人晃了晃他的手机，提醒对方。  
“——你混蛋！”  
卡卡西暴怒而起，却被对方强摁回了床上。  
“冷静，冷静点，我还没那么干呢。”带人摸了摸卡卡西的脸，被厌恶地躲开，他并不介意，在对方的怒视里嬉皮笑脸的说，“不过你总这样违抗我，那些照片可就不一定会怎么样了。”  
“……内轮，如果你只想报复我，这些还不够吗？！”  
带人盯着男人的眼睛，低声说：“‘这次接手D组，是我深思熟虑的结果。我之前因为害怕辛苦而推辞，但现在我希望D组能保持原来活泼自由的氛围，我想代替阿飞，看到你们好好毕业’。”  
卡卡西张大眼睛——那是他开学时讲的话，带人竟复述得一字不差。  
“我知道你的死穴——你不想在学校里再出任何状况了，对吧？其实你识时务一点，我可能过几天就腻了。”  
银发男人怔忪了许久，听见自己疲惫的声音。  
“你赢了。”

 

　　8圣诞

　　达成“在校互不干扰”协定后，卡卡西在工作上有了最基础的保障。D组对他的接受度很好，阿飞的名字仍然是忌讳，但班级会议上有了笑声——称呼他“旗木老师”的人少了，取而代之的是“卡老师”，男孩子们叫嚷着担任先生必须有外号，连那些苦于数学而害怕他的学生也渐渐开起了玩笑。  
卡卡西仍然戴着他的大口罩，笑起来弯着一双眼，和他混熟的女孩子会尖叫着说，好想和卡老师结婚，然后便会响起男生们的嘘声和不服声，这情景重复上演，渐渐成了D组定番。  
只有在看到最后一排的内轮带人时，卡卡西会心头一凛。  
对方永远一副捉摸不透的表情，提醒他一切平和后的代价。

　 带人把做爱地点定在了卡卡西的宿舍。他以补习的名义在放课后过来，把老师从沙发折腾到地板。卡卡西并不愿意在这里——那是他和阿飞原本的家。可频繁出入旅馆又太过危险。  
似乎真的应了那句“过几天就腻了”。两个月过去，做爱的频率从每日一次降到了一周三四次。可少年依旧每天都来，周末更是整天整天的赖在这里，有时候温书做作业，有时候听歌打游戏，折腾阿飞那一架子的收藏品，在饭桌上吵着要卡卡西讲他以前的事。  
卡卡西开始对这种畸形关系习以为常，有几周因为工作关系总不着家，干脆给带人配了把家门钥匙。

少年拿到钥匙时眼睛都亮了，明明开心的不得了，却克制着不愿表露，他故作骄矜，问这算不算强奸犯登堂入室？  
卡卡西好气又好笑，久违的揉了揉少年的头发，叹息道：“算我引狼入室吧。”

　　圣诞节来临的时候，木叶飘起了雪花。繁华热闹的夜晚，带人依旧窝在卡卡西家。宿舍只有一室一厅，只要一抬头就能看见卡卡西的身影——他还看着那些画满符号的深奥书籍，专注极了，丝毫没有正在过节的意识——可是此情此景，带人竟萌生出相依为命的感觉。  
“卡卡西，你恨我吗？”  
“……不恨。”  
“——那这样呢？！”少年抓了卡卡西的双手，把他压在椅子上。  
“别幼稚了。”银发男人别开了头。  
“那我们今天去卧室做！”  
“不行！不是说好——”  
带人一口咬在了卡卡西嘴上，声音里尽是不甘：“为什么你还想着他？！上次高潮你还念他名字！卡卡西，你知不知道他已经死了，死了！”  
“……”  
带人第一次要求去卧室的时候，卡卡西用另一个条件满足了他，少年射在他嘴里时满眼嘲弄，但是他没有丝毫后悔，他不能忍受在阿飞的床上和他人云雨。带人骂他虚伪，骂他矫情，骂他垃圾，他都闭目接受，可连这也惹恼了带人。  
“——你看着我，好好看我。你真那么不愿意的话就报警啊！把我送进监狱啊！”  
“……我不会报警的。”  
“为什么？！”少年瞪大眼睛，他听到自己骤然激烈的心跳。  
“……你是阿飞用命救回来的。”  
又是那个名字，让他一切的悸动都显得可笑。  
“看来你都知道了？”  
“我去查了案卷，”卡卡西黯然，“你或许不把我当做老师，但你还是我的学生——我和他的学生。以后可能会有别的事情毁了你，但我不会做扣下扳机的那个人。”  
男人的话激怒了带人，他一拳打在沙发上。  
“卡卡西，你还真是虚伪，你简直无聊透了……你以为你这样我就会感谢你吗？！”少年喘着粗气，几乎是杀人的表情，“快收起你的教师情怀吧！真叫人作呕！”  
他从老师身上站起来，一把抽出相框里的照片——那是卡卡西和阿飞的合照。他总能看到卡卡西摩挲相框时露出温柔的神情。简直恶心透了。  
“和我去卧室，”带人的声音没有感情，“否则我现在就撕了它。”

　　

　　9衣柜

　　灰暗的生活终于产生转机。就在新年结束的时候，鹿惊回来了。

　　他走的时候是还是初夏，回来时已是深冬；他走时送他的两位老师，回来时已经死别。鹿惊知道阿飞出事后的第一反应就是卡卡西老师要怎么办？最最尊敬的老师遭遇了这样的不幸。鹿惊抓着老师的手微微发抖，只恨自己笨嘴拙舌。  
“老师请你……一定振作起来。”鹿惊无法明说我知道你们不止是朋友、我知道你一定非常难过，“这个班级还需要你，我…我们都需要你，所以你一定要好好的。”  
“……谢谢。”卡卡西弯着眼睛，抚摸他渐长的银发，“游学都还顺利吗？”  
“嗯！我都好。”  
“鹿惊好好的就够了。”

　　卡卡西是被带人堵在走廊里的。他愣了愣，尽量自然的招呼他：“新年好……”  
“好什么好！”少年揪着卡卡西的衣领，神色暴躁，“你告诉我，是不是你把锁换了？！”  
“是。”  
“……你什么意思？！”他一把将卡卡西搡进教室，狠狠的关上了门，“你是不想让我过去了吗？”  
平安夜那晚，带人在卧室里折腾了一夜，逼得卡卡西什么都射不出来才停手。他越羞辱卡卡西，对方就越沉默，而他越沉默，带人的火气就越大，两人互相违拗彼此折磨，过了一个最差劲的圣诞。之后，带人的收养者回来和他共度新年——他们一年之中也就相处这么几天——带人没办法再去“补习”，一直到今天才回到学校——他兴冲冲的去敲门，却发现自己的钥匙失去了作用。  
“鹿惊回来了。”卡卡西轻声陈述。  
“……”　  
“每个人都有他的死穴——这是你说的。”卡卡西抬头，他又恢复了那种灼人的目光。“你也不想让鹿惊知道吧？”  
打破沉寂的是拳头击打人体的声音。带人毫无预兆的挥起了拳头，卡卡西应声摔倒。  
他从没想过自己的学生会对他动手——  
　　“哈哈哈哈……”带人发出令人不安的笑声，“果然……卡卡西，你早都算计好了吧？那串钥匙到底算什么？你的怀柔政策？”  
衣帛破裂的声音分外刺耳，带人俯身低语：“你别忘了，我还说过——我想要的东西就一定要得到。你觉得我会怕被人知道？要不要我现在做给你看——住手？现在想回家了？晚了！”  
黑板上还写着卡卡西出的“每日一题”，左下角的值日同学是内轮带人和畑鹿惊，哪位调皮的同学在两人头上画了一顶姻缘伞。卡卡西整个人伏在黑板上，手臂蹭花了板书，喘息的声音仿佛啜泣。身下的男性器官被对方握着，带人粗糙的指尖刺激着他，灼人的热度抵在他腿间。  
“夹紧点！”带人背靠讲桌，一下一下顶弄腿间窄小的缝隙，“我不射你别想结束。”  
卡卡西颤抖着并拢双腿，那东西的粗硬和长度都远超同龄人，它捣进微微干涩的缝隙，若有似无蹭过敏感的会阴，卡卡西竟然比平时感觉还要强烈。  
汗水濡湿秘处的肌肤，带人的抽插越发顺滑，男人的皮肤又白又细，他看着被磨红的腿根，忍不住在卡卡西雪白的屁股上掐了一把。然后就感到手中的性器跳了一下。银发老师十指骤然收紧，在黑板上刮出令人牙酸的声音。  
“卡卡西，你其实是天生淫乱，就喜欢被男人这样玩吧？是不是一想到你背后有那么多同学在看就感觉特别兴奋啊？他们都盯着你的屁股呢，变态老师！我干脆拉开你的腿，让他们看看清楚好不好？”  
带人的调笑一句比一句不堪，他“啪”的一下掴击在臀上，卡卡西闷哼一声，直接射了出来。高潮持续很久，一直到黑板上“内轮带人”四个字被下流的白液侵洗，那个器官才安分下来，卡卡西浑身瘫软，再也站立不住。  
带人得意至极。  
“你就这么——喂！卡卡西！”

　 少年手忙脚乱带走老师，教室重归寂静。许久，墙角的铁质更衣柜被吱吱呀呀的从内打开，走出来一个银白头发的少年。  
　　鹿惊死捂着自己的嘴，眼里写满了难以置信。

　　　

　　10破冰

卡卡西这次住院贯穿了整个期末。  
刚被送来医院的时候直接进了抢救室。医生说是心脏供血出了问题，虽然还没检查出器质性病变，但是需要进一步观察。医生意有所指看着带人，说才31岁就病成这样，他以后都不能剧烈运动了。  
带人什么都没说，他比谁都清楚卡卡西一直戴口罩就是为了遮掩过于苍白的面颊。他曾听见他对着那个相框絮语。他说，有时候真觉得早点去见你是我唯一还能期待的事……他还说，阿飞，如果你还活着，不知道会怎么骂现在的我……

　　带人坐在深夜的病房里，卡卡西扣在呼吸面罩下的面容模糊不清，眉头紧紧皱着，他又想起相框里的合影——阿飞紧紧搂着卡卡西，银发青年似乎有些害羞，推拒着，却露出舒展的笑容。  
他从没见过老师和他这么放松过。  
他坐不下去了。  
少年深深的看了一眼老师，离开了病房。

卡卡西出院时学校已经放春假了，他对自己接连的病假感到抱歉，并且怅然若失——新的学年会重新分班，再开学的D组就不再是这些孩子了。卡卡西其实很想再做一年担任先生，但身体状况并不允许。  
住院时，时常会有学生过来探病，二年级几乎全部出动，小鬼们居然一面庆幸终于不是他出题，一面又抱怨新老师的卷子一点没意思，还是抖S的卡老师比较有趣。  
　　……什么抖S，现在的孩子都在想什么。

　　令卡卡西感到意外的是，带人一直没有出现，鹿惊居然也没露面，只托人带了慰问品。

“老师。”  
再次开门见到带人的时候，卡卡西油然一种恍若隔世的感觉。  
他听取了医生的建议，去了山里某家温泉疗养院。他带着两人的合影，和“阿飞”一起度过了整个春假。从前阿飞爱玩，卡卡西则宅一些，计划的共同旅行总是一拖再拖，没想到会以这种形式实现。  
“我就不进去了。”带人把手里的白玫瑰交给他，“老师也不希望看见我的脸吧。”  
卡卡西沉默着。  
“我来是想说，最后一次补习，去我家吧。”  
卡卡西张大了眼睛。  
　　“这个周末，最后一次。过了那一晚，我就再不来骚扰你了。”带人挠着后脑勺的模样居然有几分腼腆，“说起来，老师还没有对我家访过吧？”  
“……你这么乖的叫老师我还真有点不习惯。”  
“那——”少年凑近了他的脸，卡卡西惊讶地发现对方又长高了，“卡卡西，我期待你的表现。 ”  
“对了，”带人离开前漫不经心的回身，“鹿惊去找了校长，老头子说同意D组今年不参与分班。所以，开学再见了，卡老师。”  
银发男人好一会儿才消化这个消息。他低下头，芬芳的花朵间夹了一张卡片，上面是少年笨拙的示意图。

　　冰层发出裂响，阳光透过云层，阴郁沉闷在此刻弥散。  
他想，真的是春天来了啊。

　  
　　11补习

　　阴云翻滚，风里裹挟寒气，并不是出门的好天气。卡卡西依约来到带人家，却碰到了令他意外的人。  
“鹿惊？”  
“卡卡西老师！”鹿惊像是专门在等他的，“好久不见，你气色好多了。”  
卡卡西不禁微笑。银发少年围了一条红围巾，眼神澄澈。明明和带人差不多的年岁，却怎么看都还是个孩子。可是，为什么鹿惊会在这里？他隐隐有某种预感，却又不敢细想。  
“说来，D组的事我还要向你道谢。”  
鹿惊推门的手一顿，“——老师已经知道了吗？”  
“嗯，我是真的很高兴。”  
“我其实没做什么。”他轻声说，“是带人领头，说服全班同学签名，校长才会同意的。”  
卡卡西愣了半晌，什么都没说。

　 带人的家是栋三层别墅，卡卡西知道少年背景特殊，却还是忍不住对房子的空旷感到吃惊——安静到阴森，几乎看不到居住的痕迹。  
“带人一个人住这里吗？”  
“应该不是？”鹿惊也不太确定，他带着卡卡西上了二楼，“我来的次数不多，一般都是带人去我家里。他说他不喜欢这个房子……”  
卡卡西叹了口气，谁又会喜欢这里。  
“不过带人以前有提过有管家还有家庭医生什么的，我猜他们也住在这儿。我其实只去过他的房间，就这里——”  
“哟~”带人从床上一跃而起，坐在了床沿，他看向一高一矮两头银发，心情大好，“这次补习的对象不是我，而是鹿惊。”  
“鹿惊？”卡卡西环视房间，沙发床的对面是一整块黑色玻璃，原本的设计应该是电视墙，此时却光秃秃如同镜面一样，映照着心思各异的三人，“鹿惊要我补习什么？”  
“当然是——”带人双手做了一个手势，“他第一次嘛，什么都不懂，所以只好请老师你来示范了。”  
卡卡西僵住了。带人的眼神告诉他这不是玩笑，而真正让卡卡西无措的是另一双懵懂的眼睛。　  
　　鹿惊被带人招呼过去，此刻也是坐立不安，“带人……”  
“你乖乖坐着。”带人搂着他，忍不住咬了一口少年的耳尖，“都害羞什么？那天教室里发生了什么，你不是都知道么？卡卡西你更不用担心了，那天事出紧急，黑板还是鹿惊擦得呢，所以——”  
“老师，你可别让我失望啊。”

　　一阵沉默的踌躇。银发老师对视黑发少年，电光火石间，他突然明白了少年想要什么——卡卡西从外套里掏出一个药管：“认识这个吗鹿惊？”  
　　带人笑出声来，“准备完全啊卡卡西！”  
　　鹿惊茫然的看了看老师，又看了看带人，摇了摇头。  
　　“这是润滑剂啊，我上次不是给你用过？”看见卡卡西扬眉，带人解释，“我们算是在交往吧，老师要保密哦。可是这家伙无论如何都不让我插进去，说我太大了，他怕疼。”  
他咧嘴笑了下，“总之这事要靠卡卡西老师你来教他了。”  
　　如此恬然无耻，果然只有内轮带人说的出口。旁边的鹿惊耳根已经红透了，而卡卡西多少有了抵抗力，并不如何动摇。他脱光衣物，挤出大量润滑，深吸一口气探向后方，没费什么力气就进去了一根手指。  
“……鹿惊要好好看下，润滑要足够，扩张很重要。”  
“老师——可我看不到啊。”  
出声的又是带人。卡卡西闻言欠了欠身体，让那个隐秘的部位更充分的暴露。  
“这里很脆弱……”他仰头克制喘息声，“所以要好好弄才不会受伤。”  
充血的入口已经吞进三根手指，卡卡西摸索着转动，身前的性器悄然抬头。感觉差不多了，银发老师把带人摁倒在床上。在鹿惊的注视下拉开了他的裤子——大小可观的阳具直接跳了出来。没有内裤。卡卡西揶揄的看了一眼自己的学生，没等他发话，就张口含了进去。  
　　鹿惊不自禁“啊”了一声。他看着那个器官在老师的嘴里渐渐膨胀，一直到填满他的口腔。他呼吸急促起来，一种前所未有的感觉攫取了他。  
“你也来试试。”卡卡西温柔的说。他的唇舌带着水泽，面颊也蒸腾出绯红色，鹿惊只觉得卡卡西老师焕发出一种异样的魅力，让人无法拒绝。  
他慢慢蹭过去，学着卡卡西的样子伸出舌头碰了一下。不行，还是会本能的抗拒。鹿惊求助地看向老师。  
“别怕，带人有洗澡的，并不脏。像这样——含进去。别用牙齿，再慢一点。”他说一句，为鹿惊示范一次。  
太糟糕了。带人明显感到今天的卡卡西不太一样，他喘着气握紧了拳头，有些不敢看身下两头交蹭的银发。

　  
　　12示教

　　卡卡西坐上去的时候，和带人同时仰头发出一声喟叹。卡卡西润滑的充分，刚才指导鹿惊的时候后腔的液体一直在滴流；带人则是因为鹿惊初次尝试，抓不到重点，让他硬的发疼又达不到顶点。银发青年双手掰着屁股，让那粗长的东西顶进更深处。  
鹿惊盯着交合的地方瞪大了眼，“……不疼吗？”

　　卡卡西说不出话来，只是摇头，那模样说不出是爽快还是痛楚。平缓了好一会儿，他突然揽过鹿惊，嘴对嘴亲了上去。这一吻细致缠绵，舌头在齿列间轻扫，两人口中有着同样的味道。老师不动声色的摇摆着腰肢，鹿惊的眼神给他异样的刺激。他每动一下，身下的带人便随之挺身，私处的毛发磨蹭穴口，逼着青年咬着嘴唇才不会叫出声来。攀升的快感撕扯时间，终于，卡卡西的双手撑不住发颤的身体，到达了顶点。  
这一场示教过后就是自己，鹿惊看着带人沾满体液依然挺立的阳具，只觉浑身发软。卡卡西怜爱的抚摸他的脸颊。  
“别怕，鹿惊的话，带人会很温柔的。”  
带人气恼地插嘴：“什么意思，我对你很差吗？”  
老师只是轻笑一声，侧卧在一旁观看教学成果——扩张十分漫长，带人的尺寸对于鹿惊还是有些勉强。进入的时候鹿惊趴在带人肩头，带着哭腔喊老师，满眼求助神色。卡卡西轻抚他紧绷的后背，低头含住鹿惊时恍然理解了他：情欲如同海潮，带人是海底危险的怪物，他只好把最亲近老师当成最后的浮木。  
　　  
　　结束时鹿惊气力殆尽，黑发少年罕见的露出孩子气的笑容，他说鹿惊你是我的了，我会对你好的。鹿惊困倦地点头，在他怀中沉沉睡去。  
卡卡西看着这个画面——这是一道无解2+1，荒唐、荒诞、荒谬，却不知怎的让他有些伤感。等带人安顿好鹿惊，卡卡西笑着问他补习可以结束了吗，内轮同学？  
内轮带人直起身子，方才的温柔宠爱全部没了踪影。他打量着穿戴整齐的老师，忽然上前捏住他的下巴，眼神阴鸷——  
　　“你也是我的，知道吗？”  
卡卡西定定的看着他，少年的神情让人捉摸不透。他又想起那捧白玫瑰，想起他的承诺。两人对视许久，银发青年终于缓慢的点了点头。  
带人满意的笑了。  
少年的声音轻快起来：“这里没有位置了，你去隔壁睡吧——这是钥匙。”  
卡卡西握着那块冰冷的金属，关门的一瞬间听见对方没什么感情的声音：  
“——我把他还给你了。”

　　  
　　13惊蛰

卡卡西永远也不会忘记那个画面——  
夜已深沉，窗外风雨欲来，只有微弱的月光，照亮了床上那双熟悉的眼。  
四肢被固定，嘴巴被封死。他的头发长了好多，模样很是狼狈。  
男人正呜呜的示意他解开绑带。  
犹恐相逢是梦中。  
卡卡西抖的厉害，他不知道自己是怎么动的。回过神的时候，他已经被阿飞抱在怀里。  
男人开口说，你瘦了，辛苦了。  
卡卡西听到他的声音身体一震。  
眼泪无声的流了下来。  
　　

一声雷响，今日惊蛰。  
　

　　Fin


End file.
